Long Lost Power
by JustWriter
Summary: Summary: A man comes along to a kingdom one day, carrying a few objects with him. He tells the queen to give her smart and sensible daughter the objects, and then to have her go to the Enchanted Forest to fulfill her destiny. What is her destiny? What
1. Princess Jamie meets Someone Different

Authors Note: Hey, this is my 1st Fan Fiction Ever! Please feel free to point out every single mistake you think I have made. If I don't change it, then it was purposeful.

_**Summary:** _A man comes along to a kingdom one day, carrying a few objects with him. He tells the queen to give her smart and sensible daughter the objects, and then to have her go to the Enchanted Forest to fulfill her destiny. What is her destiny? What are these things he gave to her mother? What would a sensible princess need to do in a dangerous place like that? You will just have to find out…

_Long Lost Power_

I trudged slowly through the Enchanted Forest wearing my best tiara. I didn't want to step on anything that might go off. It's mother's fault, I grimaced. That man was so sure. Oh, if only I could have stopped her from buying that junk. Besides, I don't even know how to use the stuff, let alone know what it does.

"Give them to your daughter. She is of royal blood and is much smarter than the average person. She must bond with them. They are a part of a great power that only a certain few people understand. She must go to the Enchanted Forest to fulfill her destiny," he said.

Some power. They have not even given the least hint of magic. I was beginning to think mother had been taken in on a hoax. I don't even know how or what they do or what they are except for the fact that they are a ring and a hair thing that I have to wear.

The last time I had been to the Enchanted Forest, I was only a baby. We had been invited to celebrate Prince Daystar's wedding, which was apparently now the King. I don't even remember anything but green. That is probably why I like green things so much. It was rather unheard of for a prince to marry a fire which, but he did. Maybe I'll enjoy this trip, if I make it there un-enchanted.

"Daystar? Daystar!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Shiara. What is it?"

"Have you seen Robert anywhere?"

"Is he in his room?"

"No, I checked but he is not there and I've looked all over the castle but I cannot find him anywhere."

"He will come back eventually. What did you need him for?"

"What were you thinking about when I came in?"

"I felt the buzzing power get stronger."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

Here I sat at the green glass pool, my sanctuary or favorite place to be. For me the gray haze over a smooth surface of a green pool was shrouded in mystery, excitement, and contemptment. It was relaxing for me. My hair was caught between red and black, making a purple color. My mother a fire which, and my father, King of the Enchanted Forest was a little hectic for me. Mother wanted me to learn fire magic, grandmother wanted me to learn good manners, and father saying Enchanted Forest magic would come naturally to me was enough to make one want to run away. Too much pressure I think. After ditching my mother's lessons on fire magic, I had a feeling I was going to be in trouble when I got back.

Suddenly I heard hesitant footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a girl perhaps an age older than I picking through the moss being so careful not to step on anything fatal. She was wearing a simple green dress and was wearing a small tiara. She had dirty blonde hair held back with some sort of hairpiece. I began to laugh. She turned around and surprise struck her face for a second and then she glared at me.

"I have no time to be bothered by any Heros," she said with composure. It just made me laugh more.

I bit back a rood comment to this strange man who seemed to be one year younger than I. He was just laughing at me and I finally said, "Don't you have anything better to do than laugh at me?"

He looked startled and said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. It was just that you're acting so proper."

"What is wrong with that?"I said indignantly.

"Well, oh never mind. I am sorry to have disturbed you in whatever you are trying to do. May I be of some assistance?"

"Not unless you know where the castle is." He gave a start but I continued, "I have been doing very well by myself already. No thank you." I went on without him. I walked a little further for a while, as the trees became larger and larger.

"Annoyed with him are you?"


	2. Meeting a Wizard and an Elf

**Disclaimer: **The Enchanted Forest and pretty much everything belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Princess Jamie, her kingdom, the guy that visited her mother, her mother, and the magical objects that the guy gave the queen to give o Jamie are mine.

**Authors Note:** Hey! Had enough suspense yet?

**Chapter 2: Meeting a Wizard and an Elf**

"Annoyed with him are you?" I turned to my left and was completely unafraid of the interested voice. A young man with a staff, long beard, and loose robes stood on the other side of a clearing. He had white blonde hair, brown eyes, and pasty white skin that almost matched his hair.

"With whom?" I asked confused.

"With that young man you just met back there at the green glass pool," he said in a matter of fact manner.

"Yes, at the moment. What concern is it to you, especially as to be so rude at the moment," I said deciding I did not like him whoever he was.

He smirked for a second, then said, "I am the wizard Haviheir your highness." He slowly looked me up and down, which made me angry. He was looking at me _to_ _interestedly_. "If you will excuse me sir, I am in a hurry."

He raised an eyebrow. "But it is dangerous here," he protested. "At least let me escort you to wherever your destination is. I glared at him. I knew what he wanted and he was not going to get it. "If you are going to the castle I suggest you go no further." This made me want to go more than ever.

"No thank you," I said again. "I take my leave of you sir." I walked away stealthily.

I trudged on for a few minutes, taking care not to step on anything but the green carpet of moss. My water jug was almost empty when I spotted something. It looked somewhat familiar. Strange I thought. I had never seen it before. It was a large castle, probably where the royalty lived. This was exactly where I had intended to go. But from what I hear you don't just walk to exactly where you want to go in the Enchanted Forest. I continued to the front entrance and knocked on the door.

Out came a very proper elf and I said, "Climb high and low my elfin friend." He looked startled for a second and recovered.

"That greeting has not been used since the elves all split into tribes," he said more pertinently with every word.

"I beg your pardon sir. I don't know why I said it. I have never said or heard that phrase before now," I replied. I curtsied. What was wrong with me? All of the sudden I am acting so strange. My ring glowed at the new information the elf had given.

He looked at it and blinked. He apparently wanted to say something but didn't know what. Then he said, "Is there anything I can do for you that I would be willing to?"

"Oh," recognizing my rude mistake I introduced myself. "My name is Princess Jamie and I need to speak with their majesties if possible."

He wrinkled his nose and said, "Of course." I followed him in and saw the ugliest tapestry I had ever seen on the floor. No wonder it's on the floor. "Wait here," he gestured toward a couch and I sat down crossing my ankles (not legs, ankles).


End file.
